deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Totally Clean
"Totally Clean" is the 13th episode of Devious Maids, as well as its first season's finale. Summary A lavish black tie event is once again marred by lust, jealousy and revenge. As the mystery surrounding Flora's death reaches its boiling point, the maids orchestrate a plan to ensnare the murderer. But no one is what they seem. And no one is safe. Plot Following the previous episode's ending, Taylor is rushed through hospital with a gunshot wound to the stomach. The doctors are warned by Michael that she's pregnant and they promise to do the best that they can to preserve the baby; however, they cannot, and Taylor is left miscarried. Marisol approaches the devastated Michael, needing him to tell her about Philippe Delatour, but he refuses because he's Philippe's lawyer, meaning that anything he reveals wouldn't hold up in a court of law and he could be throwing away his license for nothing. Taylor then wakes up and convinces her husband to tell Marisol what she needs to know, pointing out that Philippe killed their baby and must be punished. Conceding, Michael asks the undercover maid where he should start, and she requests that he tell her about the night Flora Hernandez was murdered. Odessa returns to Alejandro's mansion cancer free, now privy to the recent internet scandal that her employer of ten years is gay. She admits to Carmen that she had feelings for him, which doesn't shock the maid, and so she's glad to learn that if she can't have him then at least no other woman will take her place. Soon, Carmen is approached by Alejandro and his business managers and asked to marry her boss so that the world will believe he's straight; if she does this for him, then she will be repaid with the likes of a singing career, an album, a tour... in short, everything she ever wanted. She tells this to Sam, assuring him that the marriage would be over after two years should she agree, and asks if he'd be willing to wait for her since she'd be forbidden from seeing him during this period. He reacts poorly and makes it clear that she has to choose between him and her dream, but she wants it all. Unable to deal with this, Sam calls off their plans to move in together, as well as their entire relationship, and Carmen comes across a distraught Odessa as she tries chasing her now ex-boyfriend through the house in a vain attempt to get him to come back. Alejandro says that he told Odessa they were getting married and she freaked out - she is heartbroken, seeing this as a betrayal on Carmen's part. With Peri having brought Miguel to America, Rosie is forever grateful and serves her boss a delicious breakfast, all the while Peri is loving having Miguel around the house because he does whatever she says, such as fetching her phone. Peri has to leave because she's shooting a movie and Spence wonders if maybe he could have some of Rosie's delicious cooking, but she pours it down the sink in spite and says that it's all gone. She's clearly still angry over the fact that Spence wanted to make Peri wait before fetching Miguel, and he tries defending himself in saying that he didn't want Rosie to owe Peri, which she now feels she does. He later proposes to her again as she's turning down the bed, wanting to divorce Peri and adopt Miguel so that he may live there legally, but Rosie refuses to humiliate Peri that way after what she did for her, and, although she loves Spence too, she sees being with him as immoral, going on to say that the reason it's called "doing the right thing" is because it's always very hard to do. The two of them profess their feelings for each other as they mutually agree to put an end to their affair; unfortunately, Miguel has answered the phone to Peri and brought it into the bedroom, meaning that she hears the end of her husband's conversation with their maid and is fraught with anger. Remi has taken Zoila's advice and left for Africa without saying goodbye to his loved ones. When Zoila is told to wake him up, she returns from his room with two letters in tow: one for Genevieve and the other for Valentina. Both of them are crushed while Zoila tries her best to rectify the situation, taking her daughter out to lunch in an attempt at cheering her up. However, Valentina can't help but be depressed the whole time, finally concluding that her mother was right all along... why would a boy like Remi love her? She's nothing. Zoila assures her that that's not true and that Remi loves her very much. Valentina wonders how she knows this, and Zoila says that she saw the look on his face when she asked him to write her that note. The teenage maid is shocked that her mother would do such a thing and publicly rejects her. Zoila tries profusely to apologize, but Valentina is later seen packing her bags for Africa, planning to find Remi and be with him for the next year. The Powells are busy meeting with divorce lawyers when they learn that Taylor Stappord has miscarried. This devastates them enough to call off the session altogether, and the news of Taylor's shooting spreads even further, to Philippe. He begins to panic and suggests to Genevieve that the two of them take a little trip to Brunei, a country with which the US has no extradition treaty and so he would be untouchable no matter the crimes he's committed. He goes to Adrian and asks to borrow his private jet for the getaway, but he is denied this. Instead,the Powells simply say that they'll be seeing him at the engagement party they're hosting for him later that day, and Philippe compliments the dahlias they're using as decorations before leaving, recognizing them from their last party whereat Flora was killed. This allows Evelyn to remember seeing him there, and she and her husband conclude that Philippe is the real culprit behind their maid's death. They hatch a revenge scheme, deciding to attempt to unite themselves with hatred as opposed to love. Marisol sends out texts to Rosie, Carmen and Zoila, telling them that Taylor has been shot and to meet her at the hospital. They do so, and the undercover maid finally reveals to her friends who she really is. Shocked to learn that she's the mother of a murderer, and that Rosie's known about all this for a while, Zoila and Carmen almost storm out, until Marisol reveals that she believes Philippe Delatour to be Flora's killer; they decide to help expose him. That night, the girls work Genevieve's engagement party, putting a well thought-out plan into motion. Things almost unravel quickly when Evelyn recognizes Marisol and tries to have her thrown out, but Marisol manages to get away and beckons Philippe to follow her through the house. The two of them end up in the room where Adrian Powell would film his friends having sex with prostitutes, while Rosie sets up the video camera used to carry out said filming, hoping to catch Philippe's confession on tape. Marisol reveals to the old man that Michael told her everything, which he doesn't believe due to him being his lawyer, but Marisol proceeds to unveil the season's mystery: Philippe insists that these are pathetic lies and begins approaching Marisol with a nearby knife. However, she is saved by Evelyn's timing, for Mrs. Powell suddenly bursts in and has her former maid taken away by security. Philippe has yet to confess, but that is of little importance because he's next called away by the Powells, who want to give him a "gift". This gift comes in the form of advice: the trick to getting away with murder is to make it not look like murder in the first place. They lace his drink with an undetectable poison and Adrian hurls him off the balcony, into the pool below. Later, they tell the police that he admitted to killing Flora before "committing suicide", but the officers are hesitant to believe this due to the report of multiple partygoers who said that Philippe was dead before hitting the water. It is then that Rosie, Carmen and Zoila step in, reinforcing the Powells' alibi and, to Marisol's joy, finally exonerating Eddie. With Eddie having been released from jail following the death, and "confession", of Philippe Delatour, he celebrates along with his mother and her maid friends with a picnic at the park. The five of them are laughing and having a good time, almost oblivious to the black van which pulls up nearby. Two ICE officers step out and ask for Rosie Falta, proceeding to take her away by force. Rosie's friends watch on in horror as she's carted away, but Peri Westmore smiles from afar, having been the one who called immigration to have her maid deported. Trivia *Although credited, Drew Van Acker (Remi Delatour) is absent from this episode. *The "Previously on..." segment features Evelyn saying the words, "This is where Adrian used to videotape Flora having sex," when introducing Marisol to the hidden room in "Walking the Dog". However, this line wasn't featured in the actual episode. *In the recap of the show made to promote the fourth season, one can hear Peri calling immigration and telling them that her maid is in the country illegally. No such scene took place in this episode, meaning it was either deleted or recorded specifically for the recap. *According to Grant Show (Spence Westmore), this episode originally would have ended following a time gap depicting Spence as he returns home, hyped up from an audition; he would have then been speaking to someone off-screen whom the audience would assume to be Rosie, but it's actually Marisol, and the two of them proceed to kiss. The second season, set six months after the first, then would have explored Spence and Marisol's new romance in-depth. The reason for this not proceeding as planned is that audience response to Spence's relationship with Rosie was so overwhelmingly positive.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Q2ta_kxi3o *Costar Casper Brindle (ICE Agent #1) portrays the role of a father on his cell phone and a taxi driver in single episodes of the sixth and seventh seasons of ''Desperate Housewives, respectively. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 1x13 (Totally Clean) Promo Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 113 01.png Promo 113 02.png Promo 113 03.png Promo 113 04.png Promo 113 05.png Promo 113 06.png Promo 113 07.png Promo 113 08.png Promo 113 09.png Promo 113 10.png Promo 113 11.png Promo 113 12.png Promo 113 13.png Promo 113 14.png Promo 113 15.png Promo 113 16.png Promo 113 17.png Promo 113 18.png Promo 113 19.png Promo 113 20.png Promo 113 21.png Promo 113 22.png Promo 113 23.png Promo 113 24.png Promo 113 25.png Promo 113 26.png Promo 113 27.png Promo 113 28.png Promo 113 29.png Promo 113 30.png Promo 113 31.png Promo 113 32.png Promo 113 33.png Promo 113 34.png Promo 113 35.png Promo 113 36.png Promo 113 37.png Promo 113 38.png Promo 113 39.png Promo 113 40.png Promo 113 41.png Promo 113 42.png Promo 113 43.png Promo 113 44.png Promo 113 45.png Promo 113 46.png Promo 113 47.png Promo 113 48.png Promo 113 49.png Promo 113 50.png Promo 113 51.png Promo 113 52.png Promo 113 53.png Promo 113 54.png Promo 113 55.png Promo 113 56.png BTS 113 01.png BTS 113 02.png BTS 113 03.png BTS 113 04.png BTS 113 05.png BTS 113 06.png BTS 113 07.png BTS 113 08.png References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Featured Articles